Tiger's Prophecy
by Cocheta Tristessa
Summary: !Spoiler Alert: I have read TV! I will try not to include any TV info until it comes out, though! No summary. Just try reading it, please.
1. Chapter 1

All Thistle can think about is the tigers. She knows everything about them. Despite the fact that she's never actually seen them, she could describe them to you perfectly. She could give you their whole life stories. Their extremely life stories.

She sits at the airport with everything she owns in a backpack. Her ticket, payed for with cash, is clutched tightly in her hand. She stares down at it blankly.

A voice comes over the intercom. "Flight 112 to India is now boarding."

Her purplish eyes look up from her ticket. "I'm coming, tiger boys," she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

On the flight Thistle's mind explodes with images of the Tiger's. Her head rests against the seat, her dark curls spilling over he shoulders. Everything is a blur; the past, the present, and the future mix freely in her mind.

A caged white tiger. A man with golden eyes and a girl with braided hair. Both tigers, dressed in armor. She can't help but to think of them as tigers, even when they take the forms of men. Dhiren and Kishan.

Not all of her visions are of them. But the majority of them are. She knows that she has to find them, because sometimes she's there in the visions. She only knows the pieces of her future that entangle with theirs.

It's a long flight, but Thistle can't sleep. She's bursting with anticipation, and the visions won't let her rest for a moment. She's finally going to meet her tigers.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in India Thistle must find a way to contact Mr. Kadam. She knows that somewhere in the hectic city of Mumbai is a shop owner who is friends with the man. She had seen it. Of course, that particular event might not have happened yet. But she has to try.

She has a grand total of twenty dollars in her pocket. _I'm screwed if I don't get a hold of him or one of my tigers soon,_ she thinks.

Thistle wanders the bustling streets of the city, seeking a small shop specializing in old texts. The city is strange and wonderful. The sights, the sounds, the smells, everything. The smell of curry permeates the air. All types of people in all kinds of dress swarm in the streets. She is used to the craziness of city life, but she has never seen anything like this before. If she can ever find the shop in this mess, she won't end up starving in an ally or something. That is, if she can convince the man to help her find Mr. Kadam.

Finally, hours later and just before closing, Thistle finds the shop. It's exactly like she saw in her vision. The shelves are packed with hundreds of old books, scrolls, anything with words on it. She turns the corner around one of the bookshelf and finds herself face-to-face with the shop owner.

"S-sir!" she stammers.

He adjusts his spectacles. "Yes?" His accent is strong, but his pronunciation is good.

"I need you to help me. I have to contact Mr. Kadam. Please, it is very, very, important." She hears the sound of the door opening as another person enters the shop.

"I can't," he says. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything about him. Sorry,_ sundara._"

"Please, you can trust me! I can show you!" She reaches out and grabs one of his hands in both of hers. She closes her eyes and says "Your name is Dulal. Your mother loved old books. This used to be your fathers shop. They met here. But she died. A long time ago, when you were small."

She opens her eyes again and neither of them speaks for a moment. He slowly takes back his hand. "I am sorry. I still cannot tell you. I made a promise." He begins to walk away.

"Sir! Please! I have nothing. I need him." Her voice breaks at the end when she sees him solemnly shaking his head. She flees from the store. Outside she pushes against the dissipating crowds and sinks against a nearby wall. She holds her head in her hands and begins to sob.

"Excuse me," a man says. "But I'd like to offer you a job."


	4. Chapter 4

Thistle misses her tiger boy. She aches for him. But he doesn't know her. Right now, he's in love with another girl. Kelsey. Thistle has yet to meet her tiger, but she knows that they will fall in love. Her visions leave her longing for touches that will come long in the future. She wishes for the kiss of a man she hasn't met yet. She's known who she will marry since she was just a tiny girl. Dating anyone else has never been an option for her.

And now, she may never be able to find him. What she saw may never happen now. The future can change. Once she saw that she would fall playing tag with her cousin and break her mothers favorite vase. She didn't play tag with her cousin that day, and the vase didn't break. Nothing is set in stone. If the future was like she saw it because she got the shop owner to help her find Mr. Kadam, then everything could turn out differently now.

But Thistle is in too deep to stop trying. Her heart is undeviating. There will never be anybody else. She must find him. Or she'll die trying.


End file.
